Tale of the White Dragon
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Dia adalah sang Naga Putih dari negeri di timur nun jauh di sana; yang tak mengenal gentar ataupun ragu kecuali akan satu hal: Bunga Magenta Cantik di Medan Perang. RyuuMor. Multi-chapters.


**Magi belong to OHTAKA Shinobu.**

**Fic by Crow**

**Tale of the White Dragon**

**1**

"Kau menjadi lebih pendiam secara tiba-tiba, Hakuryuu!" Magi berperawakan menengah yang tak lebih dari 170 cm menyelinap masuk ke dalam dbilik pribadi sang kaisar Kou. Mata tajamnya menusuk langsung wajah pria yang dimaksud di atas ranjang. "Jangan bilang kalau kau tengah gentar saat ini."

"Judar, kumohon, kalau kau ke sini hanya untuk mengisengiku... tolong pergi." Hakuryuu menjawab dengan setengah malas. "Aku sedang ingin beristirahat."

"Dinginnya~" Judar menggelengkan kepala, melangkah maju dan duduk di atas kursi. "Kau sudah berjalan cukup jauh... kau sudah memenggal kepala 'wanita tak berguna-ibumu' itu. Kouen setuju untuk mengikutimu... kakak kandungmu juga tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda perlawanan lebih jauh terhadap usahamu menyatukan dunia. Secara harfiah, kau sudah tak terkalahkan. Kemampuan 'mengerikan' Perangkat Logam Zagan-mu, ratusan pengguna Perangkat Cabang klan Kouga di bawah perintah Hakuei, dan belum lagi kekuatan Kou bersaudara. Di atas segalanya, kau memilikiku... Magi yang tak terkalahkan!"

Mendengar kehebohannya tak ditanggapi balik, Judar memangkukan kepalanya di atas meja dengan begitu bosan. "Apa yang membuatmu khawatir, Hakuryuu~?"

"Meski begitu," masih tiduran di atas kasurnya, Hakuryuu berbalik membelakangi Judar. "Lawan punya kekuatan tempur jenderal yang lebih banyak."

"Jadi itu yang kau khawatirkan?" Judar terkekeh. "Dengan bersamaku, magoi-mu tidak akan pernah habis. Kemampuan Zagan untuk menciptakan iblis bisa kau manfaatkan untuk menguras habis magoi para Kandidat Raja. Tetap saja aku tidak menangkap kecemasanmu... Apa yang sebenarnya kau takutkan, Hakuryuu?"

_Aku tidak takut_. Hakuryuu mencoba rileks sembari memejamkan kedua matanya. _Aku tidak takut_, tanpa ia sadari, ia terus merapal ulang mantra barusan.

_'Hakuryuu, jangan!'_

Kedua mata Hakuryuu terbuka akan teriakan penuh horor kakaknya. Di dalam ingatannya, pengalaman itu kembali terukir... Saat-saat dimana ia menebas leher ibu kandungnya.

_'Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan jangan, Ei-nee!' selagi menginjak tengkuk wanita pengkhianat Kerajaan Alma Torran milik Solomon sekaligus keluarga Kekaisaran Kou, Hakuryuu berseru balik kepada kakaknya. 'Saat-saat inilah yang paling kita tunggu! Ei-nee, kau sudah dengar dariku bukan, orang ini adalah dalang dibalik pembantaian keluarga kita...! Ayahanda, Hakuyuu-niisama, Hakuren-niisama... Jika wanita ini tetap kubiarkan hidup lebih lama lagi, dia juga berencana untuk membunuhmu!'_

_'Yang mulia Gyokuren!' pengikut wanita tersebut, mereka yang juga berasal dari 'Organisasi', berusaha menyelamatkan salah satu Kepala mereka._

_'Judar!' Hakuryuu bersorak._

_'Jangan mengganggu, ulat-ulat!' kekkai pertahan Judar membuat para penyihir Al-Tharmen semakin terpukul mundur._

_'Judar, kau pengkhianat!' Gyokuren dan para penyihir Ar-Tharmen mengutuk bersamaan._

_'Hakuei, selamatkan ibu!'_

_Telinga Hakuryuu bergidik mendengarnya. Berani sekali dia menyebut dirinya ibu kepada kakakku yang ingin dia bunuh! _

_Di sisi lain, Hakuei yang agak terpukul mundur oleh tindakan radikal adiknya tidak berani melakukan apapun. Namun ada saja niatan untuk menolong 'ibu' kandungnya, tapi..._

_Tangan kuat Kouen menahan Ei pada bahunya... Ia menggeleng pada sepupu perempuannya._

_'Kouen-!' Gyokuren mendesis tak percaya, menampilkan wajah syok yang tak terukirkan kata-kata. _

_'Aku sudah menunggu-nunggu saat seperti ini, jalang!' Judar menjulurkan lidahnya. '... Menunggu seseorang yang memiliki nyali dan dendam kesumat untuk membunuhmu! Membebaskanku! Hakuryuu~ aku tak akan menghalangimu lebih lama lagi. Terserah mau kau apakan dia.'_

_'Sepuluh tahun lamanya sudah, ibu... Kau membunuh ayahanda dan para kakak. Tapi aku takkan membiarkanmu menyentuh Hakuei-nee dan kekaisaran ini seujung jaripun! Riwayatmu selesai di sini, iblis!'_

_Ryuu mengayunkan Zagan dengan luwes dan menebas leher wanita yang tengah diinjaknya. Darah nan deras mengalir keluar dari dalam leher Gyokuren bagaikan mata air yang baru ditemukan, sebelum akhirnya tubuh wanita terkutuk tersebut berubah menjadi boneka kayu. Hakuryuu menusuknya dengan mudah, mengirimkan rukh hitam berisikan teriakan kesakitan mantan ibunya ke udara. Tanpa ampun._

_Tepat saat itu juga, Kouen bersujud di atas kedua kaki selagi mengepalkan satu tinju pada telapak lainnya di hadapan dada. Ia memberikan penghormatan submisif kepada Hakuryuu yang saat ini tengah berada seorang diri di atas podium Kaisar Kou. 'Kami akan mengikutimu mulai saat ini, kaisar Hakuryuu.'_

_Koumei menyusul kakak tertuanya dengan mengikuti gerakan yang sama. 'En-nii, Mei-nii! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!'_

_'Tak perlu ada pertikaian lagi diantara kita, Kouha.' En menjelaskan dengan nada penuh kesabaran terhadap adik laki-laki terkecilnya. 'Aku pernah menjelaskan bahwa dunia hanya membutuhkan satu raja... dan tak ada yang bisa menduduki tahta tersebut kecuali Hakuryuu. Dia mengemban keinginan serta tekad ayah juga kakak-kakaknya, dan berhasil menunaikannya pada akhirnya. Aku tak berniat bersaing demi dunia yang baru, asalkan kaisar Hakuryuu tetap memikirkan kemakmuran rakyatnya nanti. Kouha, Kougyoku... tunjukkan juga hormat kalian pada Kaisar Kou yang baru: Hakuryuu Ren!'_

_Melihat Ha dan Gyoku turut membungkuk dan memberikan hormat mereka, juga mendengar decak kagum Judar, Ei memutuskan untuk angkat bicara. 'Jendral Kouen! Mengapa Anda... t-tolong angkat kepala Anda!'_

_'Jendral Hakuei, aku mempercayai adikmu." ujar Kouen. "Tidakkah Anda juga begitu?'_

_..._

_Kepercayaan... ya_?, selagi membelakangi Judar, kedua mata Hakuryuu menatap lurus dinding kamarnya. _Mereka menitipkanku kepercayaan dan harapan mereka. Jika bukan karena Judar yang menyegel kekuatan Magi Gyokuen, dan bila juga bukan karena diri Kouen yang tak egois... aku mungkin takkan pernah bisa berdiri di tempat setinggi ini... Tidak, tidak akan pernah hanya dengan bermodalkan dendam semataku dulu._

_Mengapa pula aku berpikir untuk menghancurkan kekaisaran ini dulu? Sedalam itukah... aku terjatuh?_

"... Bagaimana status kita saat ini, Judar?"

"Heh, kau semakin terdengar seperti seorang Kaisar yang tengah meminta saran Magi-nya."

"Secara teknis... aku adalah kaisar dan kau adalah Magi-ku." Hakuryuu kembali duduk, memperhatikan penyihir berpakaian serba hitam di hadapannya.

"Si Sinbad... sudah menyatukan negara lain selain Kou."

"... Aku tahu saat seperti ini akan tiba. Aku sudah bersiap melawannya... semenjak kau memutuskan untuk menjadi Magi-ku." Hakuryuu mengepalkan tangan kayunya dengan kuat sebelum menatap jalinan buku-buku tinjunya. "Jadi dunia kini hanya terbagi menjadi dua?"

"Ya... Saat ini, Kekaisaran Kou tengah berhadapan dengan sisa dunia lainnya. Lawan kita adalah seluruh negara aliansi Sindria dan Tujuh Kerajaan, termasuk Reim dan Magnostadt." Judar berbicara dengan intonasi yang sedikit serius. _Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Hakuryuu? Apakah kau akan tetap berjalan di jalan oposisi ini - melawan teman-temanmu? Kau berani? _"Aku mengharapkan jawaban 'baik' darimu, Hakuryuu."

"Jangan bercanda. Aku tidak akan mundur... Jalanku sudah sejauh ini," bayangan seorang gadis berambut magenta tiba-tiba terkilas dengan sekelebat di dalam ingatannya. Uh... Morgiana-dono? "Aku sudah berjanji... aku berjanji atas nama ayahandaku, Hakuryuusai Ren, bahwa aku akan menjadikan dunia ini Kekaisaran Kou. Menciptakan dunia damai tanpa dendam... dunia dimana semua orang mendapatkan keuntungan dari orang lainnya... tanpa dendam lagi, tanpa dendam lagi, tanpa dendam lagi, dan tanpa kebencian."

_Ada satu hal yang mengganjal... tapi apa?_ Bayangan Morgiana kembali melintas di ingatannya. Senyumnya, kesedihannya, dukanya, pengalaman pahitnya... air matanya. Ia sudah berjanji, bukan...? Berjanji pada Morgiana untuk kembali sekali lagi, dan melamarnya.

Hakuryuu berpikir, jujur saja, itu semua sudah begitu terlambat untuk terjadi. Namun di relung hati terdalamnya, ia masih mengharapkan cahaya magenta itu bersinar di dalam lorong kelamnya.

Judar tersenyum semakin panjang, kedua mata menyayu dan alis matanya terangkat sampai ke dahi. "Sekarang kau tampak menjadi jauh lebih baik... dengan tujuan dan lainnya." sang Magi berdiri dengan santai. "Akan tetapi, ada satu hal yang harus kau ketahui... Sinbad sialan itu mempercayakan kepemimpinan Negara Aliansi kepada Alibaba Saluja... Bocah plinplan yang bersama si Magi boncel."

"Apa katamu!?" sang kaisar muda tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya. "Itu... tidak mungkin. Sinbad-ou tidak akan pernah melakukan hal demikian... apalagi menyerahkan posisi Raja Dunia pada Alibaba-dono. Itu terlalu beresiko!"

"Itu faktanya. Dia tidak bisa menjadi Raja Dunia karena setengah rukh-nya telah jatuh ke dalam 'Keputusasaan'."

"Mengapa begitu?" Hakuryuu berusaha mengingat Sinbad yang seumur-umur tak pernah nampak putus asa. Ia selalu yakin bahwa Sinbad adalah manusia khusus... manusia pilihan tangan dingin Tuhan sendiri untuk memimpin dunia kelak. Hakuryuu bahkan sudah bersiap untuk bertarung sampai mati jika ia tak bisa menundukkan sang Raja Tujuh Lautan.

"Dia tamak." Judar tersenyum sinis, wajahnya nampak gelap akibat kurangnya penerangan kamar pribadi sang kaisar. "Raja tak boleh tamak."

"Apakah ini mengenai Tujuh Perangkat Logam miliknya?"

"Tidak juga." Judar menggelengkan kepalanya seringan mungkin. "Kekuatan Perangkat Logam tidak dilihat dari jumlah yang kau miliki, namun bagaimana kau menggunakannya. Pada dasarnya ketamakan tidak akan memberimu apapun kecuali perasaan 'menguasai' dan 'kuat'."

"... Aku tak tahu kau bisa mengelaborasikannya seperti demikian."

"Jangan meledekku. Tapi ketika kita membicarakan Sinbad... yang pertama terkilas di kepalamu adalah Pria Mengerikan dengan legiun orang-orang setia mengitarinya. Pertanyaannya adalah: mengapa si plinplan Alibaba?"

"Mungkin karena dia tidak seplinplan yang kau pikirkan selama ini." Hakuryuu memangkukan dagu pada lipatan jari 'berdagingnya'. "Alibaba-dono adalah pria spesial... hampir sama seperti Sinbad, namun ia tidak mengundang orang-orang dengan karismanya semata. Melainkan dengan kerja kerasnya."

"Sebelum kita lanjutkan, Hakuryuu, berhenti menggunakan omong kosong '-dono' itu. Kau adalah musuhnya... mereka juga menganggapmu musuh mereka; halangan terakhir mereka untuk menguasai Dunia adalah dirimu. Kau menyadarinya, 'kan?"

"Aku tidak bisa 'menanggalkannya' semudah itu." ekspresi yang ditampilkan Hakuryuu adalah perpaduan antara kekaguman dan... iri hati. Ironisnya, raut wajahnya saat ini begitu berkontradiksi ditampilkan. Seolah... seolah Hakuryuu berpikir bahwa ia dan Alibaba ditakdirkan untuk bertarung; lepas dari segala rasa hormatnya. "Kau bisa bertanya pada Kougyoku-san... dia, Alibaba-dono, memiliki kualitas tersendiri sebagai seorang raja. Buktinya dia berhasil merebut kembali Balbadd."

"Baiklah, pertama, penilaian Kougyoku terhitung subjektif; dia mencintai pria itu. Dan kedua, aku yakin Kouen menyerahkan kembali negaranya tanpa perlawanan."

"Itu adalah cara pria tersebut 'bertarung'."

"... Jadi apa rencanamu, tuan sok besar hati?"

Pertanyaan itu begitu sulit dipecahkan oleh Hakuryuu. Ia tak takut maju berperang, bahkan seorang diri sekalipun... ia hanya ragu, ragu untuk pergi bertempur ke medan dimana Morgiana turut ambil peran.

|Bersambung|


End file.
